Mais Uma Vez
by Mitsashi Eduarda
Summary: Dois jovens jounnins em busca do amor, sempre em frente ouvindo o coração apaixonada e um tanto confuso. Neji e Tenten irão descobrir que o amor é uma palavra de quatro letras, mas com um significado maior que a alma N/A: Nossa isso foi profundo .


**Mais uma vez**

**One-shot**

Sipnose: Dois jovens jounnins em busca do amor, sempre em frente ouvindo o coração apaixonada e um tanto confuso. Neji e Tenten irão descobrir que o amor é uma palavra de quatro letras, mas com um significado maior que a alma (N/A: Nossa isso foi profundo. Palmas para mim*-*)

- Sabia que você ia voltar! } Fala do personagem.

(N/A: Maldito oxigênio ç.ç) } Eu, a pessoa mais intrometida do mundo.

Nota: A fic será narrada por mim, ou seja, em 3ª pessoa, eu sei que vocês me amam! *-**. Então, quase não irá aparecer o nome deles, mas você vão saber que é eles, irei usar mais: o jovem, a jovem, ele, ela...

----------------

Uma jovem jounnin de orbes achocolatados e cabelo da mesma cor estava sentada em sua confortável cama, que não estava tão confortável pela sua agonia, lendo um livro para passar o tempo, quando ouve um rugido da parta do quarto, e, logo seu olhar é desviado para o local. Vendo um rapaz bastante familiar, não acreditou e cerrou levemente os olhos, com o intuito de estar tendo mais uma visão, tem a certeza que é a realidade, ela logo da um sorriso mostrando a felicidade de ele estar ali. Sua felicidade e entusiasmo era tanto que ela jogou o livro para sei aonde, e deu um pulo da cama, indo em direção do mesmo e dando-lhe um abraço apertado e logo em seguida ele cola seus lábios com os dela, ficando assim por alguns segundos, logo ele "colante" se transforma em beijo cheio de paixão, ternura, saudade, desejo e com ele, juntamente o gosto das finas lágrimas que rolavam dos olhos da jovem, se separaram em busca de ar (N/A: Maldito oxigênio ç.ç ) e se abraçando novamente.

**Te amo com a certeza que de você pode ir**

**Te amo com a certeza de que irá voltar**

**Pra gente ser feliz**

"_Mais uma vez- Jota Quest"_

- Sabia que você ia voltar! – Murmurou ela sem forças para falar, a emoção tomou conta de seu corpo e parecia que as lágrimas também.

- Prometi que voltaria não prometi? – Disse o jovem ainda abraçado com a menina que conquistou seu frio coração (N/A: A Tenten é dona do Pólo Norte, eu quero um pedaço *-* ), que até ele mesmo pensou que jamais iria se entregar a um amor. –Então, estou aqui por sua causa! – Falou emendado após um pequeno tempo!

A jovem se desfazendo do abraço e olhando nos olhos penetrantes de Hyuuga Neji, acariciando seu rosto.

- Você não sabe o quanto me fez falta. –Disse Mitsashi Tenten com tom de choro ainda, causado pelo reencontro.

- A meu amor, foram só três meses. - Respondeu ele olhando nos olhos cor de chocolate da morena.

- Para mim foi uma eternidade. – A jovem disse, em seguida indo em direção a cama, sentando cabisbaixa e continuando. – Cada dia que passava eu passava sem você, era como um dia de tortura, lembrando de você sem poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo!

Ele indo ao encontro da jovem, parando em frente dela sorrindo, depositando sua mão no queixo dela e o levantando, fazendo com que o olhar da mesma fosse desviado para ele. E ele vendo que seus orbes tão atraentes, estavam tão marejados, sorri.

- Está tudo bem agora, estou aqui não estou? – Disse acariciando o cabelo da morena.

- Sim, e você promete nunca mais ir? – Perguntou a jovem chorando e afundando o seu delicado rosto no peito no jovem.

- Eu prometo! – Falou ele em um sussurro.

- Eu te amo! – Falou a jovem, ainda abraçada nele.

Ele ao ouvir tais palavras ficou meio que sem chão, pois ninguém havia lhe dito isso assim, tão sincero, tão de coração, nem mesmo seu tio, por quem foi criado. Ele queria retribuir aquelas palavrinhas, mas, nada saia de sua boca, após 9 minutos assim, no silêncio e a morena, aflita, esperando uma resposta, ele ouviu a voz da menina, invadir seus tímpanos.

- Oh Neji, você ta vivo?- Perguntou ela olhando para ele.

Neji, despertando de seu "transe", soltou umas onomatopéias como: hãn? . Mas logo depois respondeu.

- Eu também, eu também. – Falou ele sorrindo pela 2ª vez nessa fic u.û. E abraçando mais forte ela que retribuiu com um sorriso, o melhor que talvez houvesse dado em sua vida. Também, com um Neji abraçando ela, não tem como evitar.

E mais uma vez se beijaram, a vida deles, ninguém sabe como seria, mas já imaginavam *-*

FIM


End file.
